


Secrets

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: The Queer Kids Club [Baccano!] [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trans, Transgender, lgbtqiap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I want to get stronger, so I don't have to hide it anymore. Don't you understand?”</i> Luck feels a strange sense of pride, that Dallas would reveal this secret to him. [implied LuckDallas though mostly platonic. College-age. Modern day.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit trans man dallas??? hell yeah. hell yeah.  
> so yeah this is the first installment to "The Queer Kids Club"  
> hope u enjoy

“We gotta talk.”

It's late when Dallas shows up at Luck's dorm, his jacket thrown over his shoulders hastily, jeans hanging loosely off of his hips. He's looking down and away, got that look on his face like he knows he's done something wrong, and Luck frowns. He lets him in, anyway, shuts and locks the door behind him as Dallas throws off his jacket.

Luck's gotten alarmingly used to Dallas coming to him whenever he needs to get bailed out for something, but the moment he starts to ask him what trouble he's gotten himself into, Dallas is unbuttoning his t-shirt.

“What are you—” Luck starts to say, but Dallas holds up a hand.

“Fuckin' wait a minute, okay? Just wait.” So he does, stops and goes quiet as Dallas takes off the button-down shirt and pulls the white wifebeater underneath off over his head. The piece of tight cloth underneath makes Luck start for a minute, before his eyes widen with understanding. He's been down this road before. 

“Dallas...you...”

“I'm _not_ a damn girl, okay?” Dallas snaps with more force than he probably needs, then deflates and looks away again, like he's afraid he's messed up. “I'm sorry. I just—look, it feels like I've been lyin' to you on a huge scale so I just had to let it out, okay?”

Luck nods, but he finds himself a bit stiff. Hell, they've slept in the same bed before, changed in the same room. How had he never noticed? Was it just because he'd never taken the time to look, or...

“I want to change,” Dallas says, running his fingers along the straps that run across his shoulders. “I'm weak, 'cause I have to hide his. I'm weak 'cause I can't come out. I want to get stronger, so I don't have to hide it anymore. Don't you understand?”

“A little,” Luck replied, nodding slowly once more. “And you...is it that you want me to help you?”

“Yeah.” Dallas slips the t-shirt back on over his head, and it's only now that Luck realizes he's been staring, and he averts his eyes. “I, uh—I didn't mean for this to be so—I mean, you're the only one who—fuck. Y'know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I got you.” For a moment, they both hesitate, before Luck takes a cautious step forward, meeting Dallas's eyes. “Do you mind if I...can I still...?” His question hangs in the air, open-ended, but Dallas knows what he wants, and he nods warmly.

Slipping his arms around Luck's waist, Dallas hugs him tightly as Luck hugs back just as tight.


End file.
